King Motor-Colt
PRE WWCF: King Motor-ColtColt would then enter the King of Wrestlecrap tournament, where in the first round he would take on Cthulhu, a longtime rival. In a heated war (taking place on the first ever Heatz!) Colt came out on top. Next up was the up and comer Square who had recenly started taking names in the Non American Heroes. This was another heated match up with Colt's hand being raised in the end. Next up was Colt vs Koda, and the mindgames that lead into this match were unlike anything ever seen before. But in the end Colt was able to silence the deranged harlequin.That left only the final... Colt may have made it to the top of his bracket. But his friend and partner Wordlife was the other man to advance to the final. So the stage was set. Story vs Story, at King of Wrestlecrap. These two men put it all on the line, but it was Colt with a quick roll-up to claim the crown. The two men, along with Above Average celebrated together, and King Motor-Colt was born. WWCF TitleAfter this Colt had his eyes set on MiloDuck and his WWCF Title, Colt had believed Milo was a disgrace to the title and wasn't hesitant to take it from him. And at Ernest Goes to Wargames the two men tore the house down. But Colt was able to hit the Story on Page One and win his first World Title. At this same event Worldife managed to win the Hardcore Title. So the Story possessed three of the single titles.The next Challenge in Colt's path was ThunderDome. Where he had to take on Stryker, Seth, Tyfo, Grbjazzman and The Tank. Colt engaged in heated rivalries with Stryker and Seth, with Seth making Colt suffer his first ever pinfall loss. leading into this and it only escelated when those men were the final three in ThunderDome. Seth doublecrossed Stryker to eliminate him and it was Seth vs Motor-Colt... One on One... Colt had finally gotten Seth to himself, and he made the most of it. After another war, Colt managed to get Seth to submit to the Final Thought to retain the WWCF Championship in the toughest challenge yet.Colt would then take on his ally LittleNaitch for the title at the Lethal Lottery, this match would result in LittleNaitch defeating Colt for the title. Tag Team Championship Colt would then take on Seth Drakin one on one for the first time, in this match Colt would come out on top. Colt would then go back to feuding with Cthulhu, they faced off in a Survivor Series match-up with the two men being the final two, Cthulhu successfully pinned Colt for the win. Right after this match Colt would take on Cthulhu, Colt came on top and declaird himself the rightful Number One Contender to LittleNaitch's WWCF Championship title. Cthulhu said because he won at the Survivor Team Challenge Series he was worthy of another shot. So the two faced off again only in a hardcore match known as Colt/Cthulhu X, this time Cthulhu came out on top, so it was announced as a Triple Threat at Wheel of Misfortune, However earlier that week, Colt and stablemate Above Average were to win the WWCF Tag Team Championship in a Four Corners match, with Colt pinning the WWCF Champion LittleNaitch. The Triple Threat match was a Barbed Wire Hell Match. In this match, LittleNaitch pinned Cthulhu for the win. The following NiteRaw Colt would take on LittleNaitch one last time in a Street Fight, with LittleNaitch coming out on top. Cthuhlu would then go on to form a team with Starshine dubbed "Two Guys Who Seriously Rock" and they would challenge Colt and Above Average for the titles, throughout the feud Colt and Above Average appeared to have their number, however after due to controversy TGWSR were able to win and then retain the titles. Colt vs Cthulhu: The Finale Colt and Cthulhu would continue to feud over the months, during this time Wordlife announces a change of persona (Evil M) and that he was leaving The Story. Colt went one on one with Evil M in a rematch from King of WrestleCrap, Colt looked to have the win but Cthulhu interfeared and cost Colt the match. Colt would then settle the score against Cthuhlu once and for all at Rumble in the Jungle. In the Phantom of the Opera Match. Both men gave it their all, but in the end it was Colt who got the big win finalling silencing his biggest foe. As a result of this match King Motor-Colt no longer wears the Phantom Mask, however Cthuhlu does instead. During this PPV, Aaron Enigma lost a match which forced him to leave The Story, he was pinned by Above Average. Triple Crown? At Rumble in the Jungle, the Rumble match was won by Above Average (who had eliminated Colt in the process), securing a WWCF Title shot at GookerMania II. The following NiteRaw M.O.P. would defeat Above Average for the Inter-Forum title, ending his historic reign. During this time M.O.P. made some not-so-friendly remarks about The Story and one King Motor-Colt. The two men are set to face off at GookerMania II for the Inter-Forum Title. If Motor-Colt wins, he will become the first ever Triple Crown Champion in WWCF History.